


The Consequences Of Staring

by Dalluna



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Idk Where Mimzy Went, M/M, Use You're Imagination At The End, kinda cliche, not exactly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalluna/pseuds/Dalluna
Summary: Baxtor Didn't Know why he was there, Oh wait, Yes he did.





	The Consequences Of Staring

Why was he here.  
All Baxter wanted to do was go back to his lab, not 'socialize' or whatever sitting by himself at Husk's bar was called. Charlie, being the creative Carebear she was, had invited him to the hotel, not exactly explaining what for but it was hard refuse when Vaggie stood in his doorway, glaring at him every time it seemed he would deny their request. Which led him to being where he was now. Alone. He switched his gaze from the barely clean countertops to the other side of the room, where he was. It was hard to miss him as tall and brightly coloured as he was, it was also hard to miss Mimzy stuck to him like glue. Not that Alastor seemed to mind, he never did, Baxtor on the other hand wasn't so keen on the idea of Mimzy showering her affection onto the demon he'd recently taken a liking to. He wasn't sure why he liked the Radio Demon, maybe it was the fact that he was mysterious, like a code that Baxter wanted to crack. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Focusing back to reality it seemed he'd failed to realise the grin Alastor was giving him, he'd be caught staring . Averting his eyesight anywhere but where Alastor was they managed to land back onto the countertop, where he then began going through formulas in his head to distract himself from the tug in his chest that seemed to appear.

Things continued as they had most of the evening, save the occasional grunt from Husk in response to whatever Angel Dust was saying to him. Baxter was about to leave, if it wern't for the static that he heard beside him, craning his head upwards to look (as Alastor was just too tall) only to meet curious red eyes peering at him, after at least a minute of staring he only then realised Mimzy was not by his side.  
"You're alone again, why's that?",  
The question and the hand that was suddenly placed on his lower back forced heat to rise in Baxtors face,  
"I'm thinking",  
"You've been thinking for the better part of 2 hours, 20 minutes you used staring at me",  
Baxtor gulped inwardly,  
"I have no idea what you're talking about",  
That grin appeared on Alastor's face again,  
"Darling, you should know not to lie to me",  
He was closer now, whispering in Baxter's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Baxter couldn't even get a response out, excitement coiling in the pit of his stomach. The hand on his lower back moved to clasp his wrist as a light kiss was placed under his fins,  
"Why don't I show you what happens if you lie to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Requests and Drafts Work,  
> Sorry if it's not what you where expecting i'm not that familiar with Baxtors character~


End file.
